Forum:2018-07-18 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- So, kudos to whoever said "Klaus's notes." I wonder what continent the city of Ubar is in (and whether its name has anything to do with "fubar"). And whether Albia stays in touch with Ishtar-Re. (Wikipedia: "Inannaa was the ancient Sumerian goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, combat, justice, and political power. She was later worshipped by the Akkadians, Babylonians, and Assyrians under the name Ishtar... The name Ishtar occurs as an element in personal names from both the pre-Sargonic and post-Sargonic eras in Akkad, Assyria, and Babylonia. It is of Semitic derivation and is probably etymologically related to the name of the West Semitic god Attar, who is mentioned in later inscriptions from Ugarit and southern Arabia.") I'm kind of surprised that Moonbark knows all this and yet it's not common knowledge, at least among the educated. Also, given the density of green lights on that globe, I don't see how all the queens can have been hidden from each other; they're not that far apart. Conversely, if most of the locations were/are secret, how was that globe developed? Bkharvey (talk) 07:16, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::There is a RL myth of a Lost City of Ubar!! It has been called 'The Atlantis Of The Sands' and is in Saudi Arabia, if it exists. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:11, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :::In Omar, according to Wikipedia. It's a small country in the bottom right corner of the Arabian peninsula. Bkharvey (talk) 17:19, July 18, 2018 (UTC) : I suspect they weren't secret at first, but began to become so when someone/something started to destroy the Queens one by one by inciting rebellion perhaps. We know about the Muse of Time, the death of the Skiffandrian queen and a few other little titbits here and there which seems to make me wonder if the rebellion by sparks on Albion that resulted in the lands sinking beneath the waves was also 'stage managed' from the outside. As an aside, Ishtar is also well known for her connection with the planet Venus by scholars of the Epic of Gilgamesh. Infact, in the epic Gilgamesh ends up being forced to repel Ishtar's advances towards him, so I'm wondering how much from the Epic the Professors have drawn from as an influence to Agatha's adventures. The famous saying 'Men are from Mars, Woman are from Venus' seems to apply here perhaps. Blitz (talk) 11:06, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :: The Skiffandrian queen was killed fighting an invasion, not a rebellion, I think. But that's an interesting theory -- are you suggesting that the Other was at fault? Bkharvey (talk) 17:19, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::: Queen Luheia died fighting the . She could have been an aspect of The Other. (I have no opinion on that right now.) Argadi (talk) 18:21, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :::: I meant, does Blitz think the Other is the instigator of the entire series of rebellions, not specifically the fight in Skifander. Bkharvey (talk) 03:43, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: What about the possibility that the Other set up, or possibly even *is*, all the queens in aspect form? With access to time travel, I could totally see Lucrezia try to set up a worldwide collection of empires all led by different immortal aspects of herself. 10:04, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::: With the ability to put her mind into multiple bodies, she wouldn't even need time travel. But the fact that most of the queens tried to keep their location secret from each other argues against this. Bkharvey (talk) 16:47, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::: :::: Hmm, I was wondering if perhaps the Other is/was one of these Queens, perhaps forcibly removed? This would seem to lend some credibility to that thought... it'll be interesting to see if that pans out, in the end. Dmbreakey (talk) 23:21, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Rock Carving, Frame Three Ereshkigal? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:15, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :In Monday's page we see other queens with different headgear, so the halo of stars in the carving suggests that it's Albia. Bkharvey (talk) 16:35, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Why can't it be...both? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:27, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :::... okay. Bkharvey (talk) 03:35, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Either way, it shows a darker side to Queen Albia. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:19, July 19, 2018 (UTC) There are other questions about this carving. It was discovered "in/near(?) the main solar throne." We have seen one throne, in the garden. The garden has (presumably artificial) sunlight. So that could be the throne in question. But since Albia uses the garden all the time, why would this carving have been moved to the museum? Does Albia not want people to know she's fought wars? ➤ But maybe the throne wasn't in England at all. That would explain why the carving is in the museum. ➤ It's dated at 1000 BCE. (That's an anachronism, by the way; at the probable time of our story, they would still have said "BC.") How does that fit with the time of the destruction of the mirror network? ➤ Does the stuff at the bottom tell us anything? Does the frieze pattern separating the queen from the buildings(?) and people(?) at the bottom represent water? And if so, can that have anything to do with the sinking of England? (Hard to see how, since that was much more recent.) Or does it depict Albia fighting people who came over the water to her island? : I'd bet it was brought back to England from somewhere. Judging from the letters at the top we can see, I'd say Angkor Wat in Cambodia would be a hot prospect. The pattern is either fire or water. If the tablet was created around 1000 BCE, that was long before England started sinking, at least according to Wooster and Brunell. And just because we adapted a nomenclature at a particular time doesn't mean that the people in the GGverse had to as well. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:26, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Angkor Wat! Good eye. So does that mean it's a queen other than Albia? Bkharvey (talk) 02:38, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: It was Albia we would see the name Albia on the sign. On "Solar Throne", from Khan Academy: The major patron of Angkor Wat was King Suryavarman II, whose name translates as the “protector of the sun.” Argadi (talk) 09:26, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :::: Wow. It would never have occurred to me to look for art information at Khan Academy! Bkharvey (talk) 22:34, July 20, 2018 (UTC)